


Steve Rogars

by Abbikazoo



Series: Bored Ramblings of a Lonely Marvel Addict [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Fluff, I need a life, No Smut, Reader-Insert, especially if I have this many daydreams, may add more tags, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbikazoo/pseuds/Abbikazoo
Summary: This is the first bit of my new series of reader inserts. They may have multiple chapters or just be one shots, and I am open to suggestions and/or prompts.This one is Steve, if you can't already tell 😊
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Bored Ramblings of a Lonely Marvel Addict [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Steve Rogars

“And these are the Avengers!” Tony says, waving a hand enthusiastically at the rest of the people in the room. “Legolas, Shakespeare in the Park, Triple Imposter, Jolly Green, Manchurian Candidate, and Capsicle!”

You raise an eyebrow uncertainty.

“Otherwise known as Clint, Thor, Natasha or the only one with any common sense, Bruce, Bucky, and Steve," says the woman with red hair.

“Otherwise known as Halkeye, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, Winter Soldier, and Captain America,” Tony finished. “Honestly Nat, why’d you have to spoil it?”

"I’m not going to be called Triple Imposter just because of your stupid nicknaming habit.”

The one called Bruce interrupts. “Okay, but you still haven't told us her name.”

“Y/N,” you answer shyly.

“And what is your power, Lady Y/N?” askes Thor in a loud, booming voice.

You gulp nervously as you freeze time. You walk over by Clint and start time again.

“Teleportation?” asks Steve. You shake your head. You freeze again, walking to the kitchen. You look in the fridge for something to grab and pull out an apple. You take a bite, then walk over to Steve. Giggling, you place it on his head and step back by Tony, unfreezing.

The apple falls off Steve's head and he looks at you, obviously puzzled. He’s rather cute when confused, you think, then quickly shake your head. It would be no good for anyone if you started crushing on the Captain.

“I can freeze time,” you explain. “Everything except me freezes.”

Thor nods as if all the mysteries of the universe have been explained. Pretty much everyone else still looks confused.

You freeze and walk over to Natasha, touching her arm and unfreezing her. She blinks a couple of times, trying to comprehend what’s happening. “This is...odd.”

“Yeah,” you agree. It had freaked you out the first time you accidentally did it. Your boss had been yelling at you, and you instinctively froze. You thought he was having a seizure or something. Then you saw that everything else was frozen too. You tried to wake your employer, but had just knocked him over. Finally you curled up in a ball on the floor and simply wished for it to end. Your boss had been understandably spooked to find himself and his employee suddenly on the floor.

Back in the present, you walk around to each Avenger, touching them one by one. Each was bewildered, especially Bruce.

“This doesn’t obey any of the laws of science," he says once you unfreeze.

“Einstein said time isn’t solid. I like to think i’s more like a river. I just build a dam across every time I freeze.”

He shrugs. “I mean, I’m in the same room as an immortal god, so who am I to judge.”

“Well, who wants shawarma?” askes Tony, rubbing his hands together.

^^^^^^  
Over the next week, Y/N seemed to be getting comfortable with all the Avengers; except Steve, that is.

Even Bucky, who was generally regarded as the most intimidating of the group, had been able to get her to laugh on multiple occasions with his cynical humor. One night Steve asked him about it.

“I don’t think she likes me,” Steve said as they finished exercising. “Whenever I see her, she disappears. Literally.”

"I don’t know. She seems nice to me,” Bucky remarked as he pulled his shirt back on.

“You think every pretty girl is nice.”

“Ah, so you think she’s pretty.”

“No, that’s not what I said!” Steve said, irritated.

“Try to deny it all you want, Cap. You were always terrible at hiding when you fancied a dame."

Steve groaned, sitting on a bench and putting his head in his hands. "How on Earth is she more comfortable with you than with me?"

"I helped her get a book from the library," Bucky said offhandedly. Steve stared at him. 

"What? She couldn't reach the book she wanted so I grabbed it for her." 

"I could do that," said Steve incredulously. 

"Except you couldn't, 'cause you're never in the library." He chuckled at the look on Steve's face. "Don't worry, my poor lovesick puppy, she'll warm up to you."

^^^^^^  
Two nights later, you awake to the sound of thunder. You look out the window to see rain pouring down from the sky. Grinning, you walk out of your room.

You pad towards the balcony, crossing through the media room. Steve had fallen asleep in front of the TV, and the national anthem was playing for the end of the broadcast. You smile, thinking it was humorously fitting.

You open the doors, breathing in the fresh, moist air. You go out and lean over the balcony, not minding that your hair was getting soaked. A slight sound behind you makes you jump.  
"Aren't you cold?"

Steve is standing in the door, hair adorably messy. He looks nervous, and you can't blame him. You had been avoiding Steve the whole time you'd been here, since your brain stopped functioning every time he looked at you. Surely he had noticed.

But tonight, your mind is calm as you say, "Kind of. I don't mind."

He disappears back inside, and you wonder if you did something to offend him. But a minute later Steve comes back out, holding the blanket he had been using. He makes a slight movement, as if to put it around your shoulders, then seems to think better of it and hands it awkwardly to you instead.

You smile your thanks as you wrap it around yourself. It smells nice, like spearmint and soap and Steve.

He leans on the railing next to you, looking out into the night. You watch him out of the corner of your eye, pretending to contemplate the clouds. Then you remember something and turn to Steve. 

"Want to see something cool?" you ask shyly. He looks slightly apprehensive but nods. 

You count the seconds between thunder and lightning until you have a pretty good idea of the lightning will hit. Then you freeze, looking with satisfaction at the long, jagged streak cutting through the sky. You gently touch Steve's arm and unfreeze him.

"Woah," he says, looking at the bright white bolt. "Have you done that before?"

"Once or twice. But I've never had anyone to share it with."

He looks back at you, surprised.

"My parents died when I was two. I lived with my grandma until I left for college, but she lives out in Montana and didn't want to burden her with my powers."

"Surely you had a boyfriend or something."

"Well yeah, of course I had crushes. Several over the years, but they never noticed me. Too quiet, I guess."

"Any man who doesn't see a smart, beautiful woman when they look at you is a fool."

You start to laugh it off until you see his face and realize he's deadly serious. You blush, looking down at the blanket.

You unfreeze and walk over to the bench swing over by one of the windows, out of the way of the rain. Steve looks at you worriedly.

"I'm sorry, that was forward of me."

You smile slightly. "It's alright. I've just never had anyone say anything like that about me before."

He sits cautiously beside you, causing the bench to swing. He shivers ever so slightly, and you quickly undo your blanket wrap. "Do you want some?"

He starts to shake his head, but nods when you fix him with a hard stare. You put the blanket over both your knees and lean back. You have an idea and smile slightly to yourself. Closing your eyes, you pretend to fall asleep. You feel Steve hesitantly put his arm around your shoulders and you do a small happy dance inside your head. You lean your head on his shoulder, trying to make it seem natural. It's warm and surprisingly comfortable. Slowly you drift off for real.

^^^^^^  
Tony looked out the window and smirked. Steve and Y/N were asleep on the swinging bench outside, just as he had planned. He had seen they had a thing for each other, and was getting impatient waiting for one of them to make a move.

When he heard Y/N say she missed the storms from her old home in Atlanta, he perked up and began forming a plan. It was simple really, and just relied on a couple of variables.

First, he got Thor in on it. The Asgardian was enthusiastic, although he was usually enthusiastic about everything. 

Next, he called a friend that worked on the history channel and requested a late night special on WWII. Then he casually mentioned it to Steve, and made sure Thor knew the date. After that, it all worked like a charm.

Tony smirked again and snapped a picture. Oh yes, that was definitely going on the Avengers blog Peter pretended not to run.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going on vacation to a rainy place and this day dream just kind of materialized.


End file.
